As a Network Lead Participating Site, the Stanford Cancer Institute (SCI) will provide overall leadership to ensure the collaboration and success of the U10 leadership team and of individual investigators who are active in enrolling patients onto cooperative group studies as participants in the NCTN. Stanford has a long history of active participation across multiple NCTN cooperative groups as evidenced by a strong publication lists and clinical trial enrollment. With this history and with the strong support from SCI leadership, a well-functioning and centralized CCTO, strong basic science and translational medicine, and increasing support for clinical research from Stanford Hospitals and Clinics, Stanford investigators are poised to continue their leadership and markedly enhance accrual to cooperative group studies in the NCTN.